Wicked Glee
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Blaine transfers to McKinley soon after Kurt blows the high F in Defying Gravity. Now he's going to find a way to make Kurt sing that note. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU Blaine transfers over to McKinley shortly after Kurt throws the Defying Gravity song.

**Timeline changed, the song being thrown during Kurt's junior year.** Kurt doesn't go to Dalton to spy and Blaine transfers to McKinley right after Sam does. **Instead of doing the Rocky Horror Picture show, the Glee Club does Wicked** and most likely all of season two won't be covered in this.

I am not concentrating on every Glee club character. That would be a little too hard for this story. I wrote this because I am furious that no one ever acknowledged Kurt threw the note.

Notes: This is not a badboy!Blaine story. Despite the leather jacket. There is a reason Blaine's wearing leather jackets and not bowties.

The regular text is present day Klaine and the italics are when they are back in high school.

Chapter 1: No One Mourns the Wicked

* * *

"Good luck," Blaine grinned, kissing Kurt. "Break a leg-"

"Blaine, as sweet as this is, there is such a thing as too much luck," Kurt smiled. "I'll be home a few hours, okay?"

"Call me as soon as you know how the audition went!" Blaine called as Kurt closed the door. Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled fondly, walking out of their shared apartment and into the streets of New York City. At twenty-three, Kurt wasn't the most successful actor and at twenty-two, Blaine wasn't the most successful musician. They both worked other full time jobs, well; two part time jobs in Kurt's case and in Blaine's, a paid intern job.

Kurt grinned when he found one Ms. Rachel Berry standing outside his apartment building, waiting with a cup of coffee and a grin.

"Now Kurt, I've been going over the whole play and you should-" Rachel chattered on and it was hard for Kurt to believe things weren't always like this, that it wasn't just yesterday he was hanging up on her.

* * *

"_**Are people born wicked? Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had  
a father. She had a mother, as so many do,"**_

* * *

"_Fag!"_

_Kurt was pretty sure he'd hit rock bottom but obviously the universe didn't think so, because he was being shoved into a locker for the umpteenth time this week. If he'd hit rock bottom, things could have only been getting better. But apparently, he hadn't quite hit that place yet._

_The Glee club had finally decided to pay tribute to Wicked and Kurt had had the chance to play Elphaba. His junior year- it would have been perfect for his NYADA application, if not a bit strange for him to be playing the female lead. Mr. Schuester had decided to turn it into a full on production. And Kurt had thrown the note, the high F that he could hit, his only regret being he wouldn't be playing Elphaba._

_But he couldn't do that to his dad. He couldn't have more phone hateful phone calls coming his dad's way because he wanted to sing a girl's song, to have a girl's part._

"_Are you okay?" a voice Kurt didn't recognize asked. Well, that was new, someone asking how he was._

_Maybe he really had hit rock bottom._

"_Fine, thanks for asking," Kurt breathed out, closing his eyes and breathing._

"_I can take you to the nurse- or get a teacher-"_

"_No, no it's fine," Kurt said, finally opening his eyes, flinching as the boy touched his arm to help him up. "I'm… sorry we have to meet like this. I'm usually a lot more grateful. I haven't seen you around. Are you new here?"_

"_Blaine," Blaine said, shaking Kurt's hand. "I just transferred here."_

"_Ah, yes, Blaine Anderson from Dalton Academy," Kurt said. "News travels fast around here. I'm not a stalker or anything, I promise." _

"_Wow. Is there anything you don't know about me?" Blaine asked teasingly._

"_Quite a number of things actually. None of which including you have… adequate fashion taste," Kurt said smoothly, surveying the boy with his gelled back hair, leather jacket, white t-shirt, and bordering tight jeans. _

"_Adequate?" Blaine asked. "And what would you know about fashion?"_

"_Leather jackets? So fifties," Kurt said._

"_Leather jackets are timeless," Blaine countered. "Is that all you know about me?"_

"_Besides the rumors?" Kurt smiled._

"_Is this the part where you tell me you don't listen to rumors?" Blaine asked._

"_On the contrary, I thrive off of them," Kurt said. "But I also like to get my sources straight from the source. So Mr. Anderson, why did you transfer from the prestigious Dalton Academy to come to well… here? If you don't mind me asking." Blaine grinned bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck._

"_Well, you certainly know how to get straight to the point, don't you?" Blaine asked. "I, uh-"_

"_Oh, I'm intruding. Sorry," Kurt smiled. "Alright, let's get less intrusive. Can I show you to your class?"_

"_Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks," Blaine said. "So, uh, where's the Glee club around here?" Kurt stopped._

"_You're interested in Glee club?" Kurt asked, clapping his hands. "This is perfect! Oh, sorry, you're confused. I'm in Glee club."_

"_Yeah, me too! Well, at my old school, I was. Are you any good?" Blaine asked._

"_Uh, Blaine, there's something I need to tell you," Kurt said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but… Glee club is not cool, and not exactly the way to fit in here."_

"_What do you mean?" Blaine asked, brow furrowing as they stopped in front of his class._

"_Well, you saw what happened in the hall," Kurt said. "I have to get to class."_

"_Are you any good?" Blaine shouted after him. Kurt paused and turned around._

"_I guess you'll have to show up to find out," Kurt shrugged._

_Kurt sat in his chair in Glee club, examining his nails as Mr. Schuester was in another one of his "Rachel and Finn singing lead" moments. Rachel as Elphaba and Finn as Fiyero. With Finn playing Fiyero, Kurt could find the upside of not playing Elphaba. He wouldn't have to pretend to be in love with his step brother… Even though he was like… two years ago. Kurt wrinkled his nose, wondering just how he had fallen for Finn._

"_Uh, hi, is this Glee club?" Kurt perked up and his eyes widened. _

"_Blaine, you came," the words escaping his mouth before he could censor them. He tried to ignore the look of disbelief that Santana was giving him, for no doubt, having talked to the gorgeous boy before she had had the chance. _

"_Sorry I'm late. I wasn't sure where the club was," Blaine said. "And the people I asked didn't know either until I found the guidance counselor…" _

"_That's alright, Blaine. Uh, why were you looking for the club?" Mr. Schue asked._

"_I wanted to join," Blaine grinned. "Uh, should I audition?"_

"_No- I mean, show us what you got, Blaine," Mr. Schuester said. Blaine grinned and walked confidently, throwing a wink at Kurt as he talked with Finn and the jazz band about what he wanted the beat to be like._

"_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone. It's not unusual to have fun with anyone," Blaine sang.__But when I see you hanging about with anyone, it's not unusual to see me cry, I wanna die." Kurt's eyes widened and the glee club cheered as the teenager danced around the room. He ignored Rachel's eyes narrowing in either jealousy or assessing the new competition for solos as Blaine danced with Santana._

_Kurt's breath caught as Blaine sang and danced around. He was surprised as Blaine twirled Santana and Brittany into each other and held out his hand to Kurt._

"_No matter what you say, you'll find it happens all the time. Love will never do what you want it to  
Why can't this crazy love be mine?" Blaine sang, dancing with the countertenor before taking Mercedes for a spin._

"_It's not unusual to be mad with anyone," he danced around Quinn. "It's not unusual to be sad with anyone. But if I ever find that you've changed at any time. It's not unusual to find that I'm in love with you Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-oh. Whoa-whoa!"_

_The Glee room burst into applause and Blaine collapsed into the open seat next to Kurt, breathing a little heavily._

"_So how was that?" Blaine asked._

"_Blaine- Blaine, that was amazing!" Kurt managed to say before Rachel pulled him into a conversation with her. Kurt smiled with a sigh before he got pulled into a conversation with Mercedes._

"_Let's welcome the new member of New Directions!" Mr. Schue clapped. "And darn, looks like we're done for the day… Don't forget guys, we're focusing on Wicked next time!"_

"_Hey, I didn't get to hear you sing," Blaine said, walking with Kurt out of the choir room. _

"_With a voice like yours, I'm sure my voice wasn't the reason you stopped by," Kurt said._

"_You flatter me," Blaine said. "Hey, do you think you could help me with my French homework sometime? It's my worst subject. The teacher said I should find you since she saw me talking to you outside of class and-"_

"_Blaine, you're rambling," Kurt smiled. "When's it due?" _

"_Next week," Blaine said._

"_Alright, I can't help you today but…" Kurt took the phone from Blaine's extended hand. "…call me and we'll see when."_

"_Thanks, Kurt. You're a lifesaver," Blaine said._

"_Kurt, come on!" Finn shouted._

"_I have to go. My step brother," Kurt explained. _

"_Yeah, see you tomorrow, Kurt," Blaine said. "Hey- let me know if that guy gives you anymore problems, okay?" _

"_O-okay," Kurt said, surprised. 'Not likely,' he said in his head as he rushed to Finn's side._

* * *

_It was after Blaine's second glee rehearsal that he and Kurt managed to get together for a study session. After explaining to his dad and Carole that Blaine was there to be tutored by Kurt and not to hang out with Finn, Blaine's head was buried in a French book that he was supposed to be learning from. Kurt smiled sympathetically and recited more French. Blaine turned his head to face Kurt, giving Kurt a puppy dog look._

"_Can we take a break?" Blaine groaned._

"_We've been at it for ten minutes," Kurt said amused._

"_That long?" Blaine said._

"_Come on, ten more minutes and we'll take a break, alright?" Kurt said, heart skipping a beat as Blaine met his smile with one of his own._

"_Fine," Blaine said._

_And Blaine knew exactly when it had been ten minutes. "Okay, ten minutes!"_

"_You have the attention span of a puppy," Kurt laughed._

"_So I've been told," Blaine said. "How did you get to be so good at French? You're like, practically fluent Kurt." _

"_It's a beautiful language," Kurt said and then after a pause. "And I get to insult Neanderthals and they have no idea what I'm saying." Blaine laughed, leaning back on the couch but then the smile dropped and his face got serious._

"_Do they pick on you a lot?" Blaine asked._

"_It's nothing I can't handle," Kurt said dismissively. _

"_You shouldn't _have _to handle it," Blaine said darkly._

"_Hey, don't get so down," Kurt said. "I'm still here. And I look fantastic." Blaine laughed, filling the room and Kurt's chest with a warm feeling._

"_Boys, why don't you come up for a snack?" Carole knocked on the door. Kurt followed Blaine upstairs, where Blaine, Kurt, and Finn got into a conversation about football, leaving Kurt to awkwardly chime in every once in awhile and then start his own conversation with Carole. _

"_Kurt, what do you want to make for dinner?" Carole asked. "Blaine, you're staying for dinner, right?"_

"_I- I wasn't planning to," Blaine said nervously, looking akin to a deer caught in the headlights. "I don't want to impose."_

"_Well, stay, please. Kurt always makes enough for more than just us," Carole said._

"_He's a good cook," Finn said. "You should try his cookies."_

"_If it's not too much of a bother…" Blaine said._

"_Of course you're not a bother," Kurt said. "Carole, can you give me a hand in the kitchen?" _

"_I can do it," Blaine said quickly._

"_Work for your food?" Kurt asked with a smile._

"_Something like that," Blaine said. "So what do you think of the production Mr. Schuester's putting on?"_

'"_And you won't being me DOOOOWwwwnnnn!"' Kurt swallowed when he thought about how he had thrown the note._

"_I think it's about time he paid tribute to Broadway," Kurt said._

"_Do you have a part?" Blaine asked. "I mean, we sang No One Mourns the Wicked but I couldn't really hear you sing. I was on the other side of the room." _

"_No, I don't. I auditioned for Elphaba… but Rachel was better," Kurt said._

"_Elphaba? You auditioned for Elphaba?" Blaine asked._

"_Yes, but my dad had to almost sue the school- how do you know who Elphaba is," Kurt said._

"_My mom likes Broadway," Blaine said. "You'd have to be a- you're a countertenor!" _

"_You couldn't tell by my voice?" Kurt asked, amused._

"_I just… a male countertenor… wow," Blaine said. "That's…"_

"_What? Girly? Feminine?" Kurt asked._

"_Amazing," Blaine said, a little breathlessly. "So you had trouble with the high F?"_

"…_Yes," Kurt smiled grimly, begging that his father couldn't hear the conversation and if he could, that he wouldn't say anything._

"_Kurt, I'm hungry!" Finn complained. Kurt sighed. _

"_It's not ready yet, Finn," Kurt said._

"_Well can't you speed it up or something? Turn the oven hotter-" Finn said, reaching for the dial on the oven and Kurt slapped his hand with a spoon._

"_Finn Hudson, get out of my kitchen!" Kurt ordered._

"_But-"_

"_Go!" Kurt said and then turned his attention to Blaine, who was trying to stifle a laugh, "Don't make me kick you out of this kitchen too." He joked. Blaine settled for a grin and holding his hands up in surrender. "What happened to the leather jacket? You seemed so fond of it at school."_

"_I thought you didn't like the leather jacket?" Blaine asked._

"_I never said that," Kurt said, turning away from Blaine to check on how his cooking was going._

"_Suurree, Mr. Leather jackets are so fifties," Blaine teased. Kurt's cell phone began to ring and he shot Blaine an apologetic look._

"_Hello? Yes, Rachel, this is Kurt. How did you get my number," Kurt sighed. "Finn gave it to you? What do you-" Kurt trailed off, an annoyed "when is this going to end?" look. He put the phone on the counter and Blaine gave him a confused look._

"_Be thankful you haven't had the opportunity to know her for that long," Kurt said and picked up the phone again. "No, Rachel, I can't go over lines with you-" Blaine heard a flurry of distorted words come from Rachel. "I have a guest and I'm cooking dinner. Goodbye Rachel."_

"_She's calling you to rehearse Wicked lines with you? Ouch," Blaine said sympathetically. _

"_Rachel doesn't have a sympathetic bone in her body when it comes to show choir," Kurt said. "Then again, most high school students these days don't. Dinner's ready!" He called before Blaine could say anything._


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks thesagerk and dreamer 3097 for reviewing the last chapter! Aww, why didn't the rest of you review and let me know how I'm doing?

For the next chapter, I'm going to combine chapters 3 and 4 into one document because they're short and I'll be doing this with a few of the chapters.

Chapter 2: Dear Old Shiz

* * *

"Next!" the director shouted. Kurt proudly strutted onto the stage, feeling confident with a tinge of nervousness that always seemed to accompany an audition or big performance.

"Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel and I'll be auditioning for the role of-"

"Next," the director said, cutting him off.

"E-excuse me? I haven't even auditioned," Kurt said, smile faltering.

"I said next," the director said.

"But-"

"We don't deal with… your kind… Mr. Hudmel," the director said. "Now get off my stage. _Please_."

"That's Mr. _Hummel_," Kurt said tightly, stalking off stage.

"Kurt, Kurt, wait- he can't treat you like this!" Rachel said. "My dads can-"

"No, Rachel. I won't work for some Neanderthal," Kurt said darkly.

* * *

"_**When grey and sere our hair hath turned, we shall still revere the lessons learned in our days at dear old Shiz,"**_

* * *

_Kurt and Blaine spent every day together after that. They would hang out at lunch, walk to class together, go to Kurt's house and study French, then talk about Vogue and Broadway and well, everything. And Kurt was in a state of bliss that came from having a new friend. He was more relaxed at school than he had ever been._

_And then, a slushy to the face reminded him why he shouldn't have been so relaxed- why he couldn't afford to be relaxed._

_They would work for him one day. Kurt convinced himself, forcing himself to open his eyes under the faucet to wash the cherry slushy out of his eyes. He hadn't managed to close his eyes in time to at least block the slushy out. Mercedes had led him to the bathroom and then left when he had asked her to. He breathed deeply and buried his face in his hands for a moment. After spending so much time with Blaine, he had almost forgotten how cruel high school students could be. Almost._

"_Kurt? Are you okay?" Inwardly, Kurt jumped out of his skin. When he realized it was just Blaine, he calmed down._

"_Blaine, what're you doing in here?" Kurt asked testily._

"_Mercedes filled me in," Blaine said, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt looked up at him. "I don't know why they do this. Kids can be so cruel. They didn't do this at Dalton."_

"_Dalton sounds like heaven right now," Kurt sighed wistfully, letting Blaine help clean his face off with a paper towel. "They do this because they're ignorant Blaine."_

"_How do you put up with this?" Blaine asked._

"_They'll all work for me one day," Kurt said, head held high and Blaine had to laugh at the sheer confidence and finality that was in Kurt's tone. _

"_You have more courage than anyone I know, Kurt," Blaine shook his head, letting Kurt take over cleaning his own face. "Certainly more courage than me. If they'd just get to know you, even a little, they'd realize just how special you are."_

"_No one's ever told me that," Kurt said. "Thank you."_

"_Kurt, I got your change of clothes," Mercedes said, opening the door._

"_Thank you Mercedes," Kurt said. "I'll see you both in Glee." Blaine and Mercedes glanced at each other. Blaine was going to protest and insist he walk Kurt and Mercedes to class, as they'd both been victims of slushy attacks and it was only lunch, but Mercedes linked her hand through his and pulled him out the door._

"_Kurt doesn't like people seeing him like this," Mercedes said. "Even me. Blaine, I'm gonna be straight with you. You keep hanging around me and Kurt and that leather jacket ain't gonna keep you from a slushy facial. Finn and Quinn got hit and they were the most popular kids in this school before they joined Glee."_

"_I don't care, Mercedes," Blaine said. "I've been bullied before. I know what it's like. I'm not running this time. I enjoy the Glee club's company. I like hanging out with you and Kurt. That's not going to change because of a slushy." Mercedes cringed, obviously awaiting a slushy. When it didn't come, she smiled at Blaine._

"_You ain't so bad, white boy," Mercedes said._

* * *

"_Wicked Mash Ups," was written on the board when everyone had gone to Glee club and sat down._

"_Alright guys for this week's assignment, since you guys got so excited about the mash ups and we're doing Wicked still, I want you to pair up and do a mash up of Wicked and any song you guys can think of," Will said. "It can be another Broadway song, top 40, blues- whatever you guys can think of. And the winners get a dinner to Breadsticks- gift certificates- on me."_

"_Kurt, be my partner," Blaine said quickly before Mercedes could ask._

"_Are you sure?" Kurt blinked._

"_Of course I'm sure," Blaine said._

"_Well I think you guys would sound good together. You should go for it," Mercedes smiled. "Although, white boy, your next solo better be with me."_

"_You got it, Mercedes," Blaine grinned and then looked a little guilty. "Sorry, did I steal your duet partner?"_

"_No, it's fine," Mercedes said. "You better pull something good out of that fancy hat of yours, Kurt." _

"_You'd expect something less?" Kurt smiled weakly and Mercedes threw him a wink before she went to go find a duet partner. _

"_So uh, what's Breadsticks?" Blaine asked._

"_The only decent restaurant in this town. Just don't eat the Breadsticks," Kurt said. And the end pairings ended up being Artie and Brittany, Tina and Mike, Santana and Mercedes, Quinn and Sam, Rachel and Finn, and Blaine and Kurt as Kurt explained why Blaine should not eat breadsticks at Breadsticks._

"_I am so excited!" Kurt said gleefully to Blaine. "I have been awaiting this moment- I have so many ideas and none at all! We _have _to do this justice, Blaine!" Blaine chuckled._

"_Okay, how about we both come up with something and then meet up to go over it?" Blaine asked._

"_Sounds great," Kurt said. "Did you want to come over today and come up with something?" Blaine hesitated._

"_Normally, I'd love to, but I have plans today," Blaine said. Kurt paused in his enthusiasm and smiled wanly._

"_Did Santana finally get her claws into you for a date?" Kurt said._

"_No, no, nothing like that," Blaine said. "I'm meeting the guys- some of my friends from Dalton, actually. Hey, do you want to come?"_

"_I don't know, Blaine-"_

"_Come on! It'll be great. They'll love you," Blaine said._

"_I-"_

"_Kurt! Blaine!" Mercedes shouted. "_Tell_ me you don't have plans today. I have a fashion emergency and I need my boys there! Shopping trip. Immediately."_

"_Well, um…" Kurt looked nervously between Blaine and Mercedes and Blaine seemed to sense his inner turmoil._

"_I'm actually going to meet some of my friends from Dalton," Blaine smiled. "But I don't think Kurt has any plans…?"_

"_Good. I haven't had any alone time with you in forever Kurt. We need to do some catching up," Mercedes asked._

"_Yes, you can tell me what _possessed_ you to become duet partners with _Satan_," Kurt said. "Um, sorry Blaine…"_

"_Don't worry about it, Kurt. Maybe next time," Blaine flashed them a smile before heading to his car. Kurt and Mercedes got into his Navigator and Mercedes burst out into a grin._

"_You like him," Mercedes accused with a grin._

"_No, he's just a friend," Kurt said. "I don't even think he's gay, Mercedes." _

"_Well why not? Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Mercedes said._

"_Yes, and it's the same way he looks at everyone else. He's _nice_," Kurt said._

"_Come on, Kurt. Admit it. You like him. The boy is fine," Mercedes said._

"_He is rather adorable when he talks about Vogue," Kurt admitted and Mercedes squealed at his admission. "But Cedes, he rebuilds _cars _with his dad. He talks football and basketball and 'goes to meet the guys'."_

"_So? You know your way around an engine too. _And_ you won the only game for the football team last year," Mercedes said. "And even if he's not gay, he's still a really great guy and friend, Kurt." _

"_He is, isn't he?" Kurt said, a smile flittering on his face, one Mercedes hadn't seen for a long while. "So tell me about this fashion emergency._

* * *

"_-and he's a great chef. You should try his cookies. They are _to die for_. And-"_

"_Blaine," Wes said, sipping his coffee. "You have been going on nonstop about this Kurt. Why don't you call him and ask him if he wants to meet up with us?"_

"_He's out shopping with Mercedes," Blaine said, disappointment lacing his voice._

"_Well call both of them and invite them here," David said. "As… _endearing_ as this is, I haven't heard you go on this way about someone since Jeremiah. And this one's actually openly gay… he is openly gay, right? And not over eighteen?"_

"_He's a year older than me and yes, he is openly gay," Blaine huffed._

"_Now the question is: are you Blaine?" Wes said, surveying Blaine in his leather jacket, green shirt, and black pants. "We've all seen you in your street clothes… and these aren't it."_

"_Yeah, man, where are the bowties?" David joked. "Never thought I'd see the day where I missed _those_."_

"_Don't mock the bowties," Blaine said. "Oh god, where's Thad?" Wes and David chuckled._

"_I don't know why you suggested we wear red jackets with blue piping but I'm very thankful you did," Wes said. "Thad looked mortified." _

"_Thad didn't want us looking like fire trucks," David said. "Anyways, you need to introduce this Kurt to us. You said he's in Glee club?"_

"_I think he's a countertenor," Blaine said with a rush of excitement. Wes's eyebrows shot up and David looked impressed._

"_Shame we couldn't add him to the Warblers. We haven't had a countertenor in years," Wes mused._

"_Yeah, you'd think since we'd go to an all boys school, some wouldn't have hit puberty or be… gayer than you," David said. Blaine rolled his eyes and shoved David playfully._

"_I don't think he'd fit in very well in a uniform," Blaine said. "He likes to make a statement."_

"_Well, I insist we meet him. And soon," Wes gave Blaine a pointed look._

"_And tell him to make these world famous cookies I keep hearing about," David said._

"_Guys," Blaine chastised and then after a pause. "Hey, do you know what songs are in my range that go with Defying Gravity?"_

* * *

"_No, you'll look like a zebra," Kurt said._

"_Say what you want. I think it looks damned good," Mercedes grinned, looking at herself in the mirror._

"_You always look beautiful Mercedes," Kurt said. "But that outfit makes you look like a beautiful _zebra_."_

"_Alright, alright. I'll try something else on," Mercedes said with a roll of her eyes. "What do you think? Red or Gold?" she held up two shirts._

"_Red with the black jeans and then gold with the red pants," Kurt said. "Listen, I'm going to go grab a mocha. I'll be back- don't buy anything without my approval." He walked out of the store and made his way to the food court._

"_Hey, homo. What're you doing in public?"_

"_I'm shopping, Karofsky. That's generally why people come to the mall," Kurt said, standing in line, firmly looking straight ahead._

"_Why don't you just go home instead of contaminating the public?" Karofsky sneered._

"_Being gay is not contagious. And I have just a right to be here just as much as you do," Kurt said, rolling his eyes at Karofsky's outfit. "Why don't you just leave me alone? The mall's big enough for us and everyone else here."_

"_Why don't you just go lie down in a ditch?" Karofsky growled quietly. "I think you'd better get out of here before me and the Fury decide to do something."_

"_The Fury?" Kurt said, swallowing._

"_Yeah, it's what I named my fist," Karofsky said._

"_How original," Kurt murmured, heart beating fast._

"_I'd think about leaving if I were you, homo, soon," Karofsky said, walking away from him. And Kurt closed his eyes as he thought about what Karofsky said._

'"Why don't you just go lie down in a ditch?"' _'And die' was implied. Kurt picked up his drink with shaking hands. He sat down at the closet table he could find and stared at his shaking hands. He pulled his ringing phone out his pockets with difficulty to find a picture mail from Blaine._

_Two boys Kurt didn't recognize and Blaine were in the picture. Blaine was squished in the middle, trying to reach for his phone. The two boys on either side- an Asian and an African American- were grinning at the camera and holding Blaine down and the African American one, who wasn't holding the camera, was holding a cookie._

'_Can't wait to try your famous cookies.' –David and Wes_

_His phone buzzed again with another text from Blaine._

'_Sorry about that. David and Wes got a hold of my phone. I told them about your cookies. They want to meet you,' –Blaine_

'_Don't be ,' Kurt sent back, pocketing his phone and stood up to find he was no longer shaking and was able to make his way back to Mercedes._


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks clover-inK90, Guest, TeebsSingerWriter, and Hermione1017 for reviewing and letting me know how I'm doing!

Chapters 3 and 4 are combined into one chapter because they're both pretty short. Sorry this chapter's a bit shorter than the others. Please let me know how I'm doing!

Chapter 3: The Wizard and I

* * *

"It didn't go well?" Blaine asked sympathetically when he turned around because he heard the door slam.

"I didn't even _get_ to audition!" Kurt said, throwing himself on the couch. "I didn't even get to finish saying what I was auditioning for and- and he just told me to leave! He said he didn't deal with 'my kind.' Why couldn't I be more like you?"

"More like me?" Blaine frowned, question written all over his face, moving to sit on the couch next to Kurt.

"When people see you, they don't see you and think 'gay' right off the bat. Like they do with me," Kurt said.

* * *

"_**And one day, he'll say to me, 'Elphaba, a girl who is so superior, shouldn't a girl who's so good inside have a matching exterior? And since folks here to an absurd degree seems fixated on your verdigris, would it be all right by you if I de-greenified you?'**_

_**"And though of course, that's not important to me- "All right, why not?" I'll reply,"**_

* * *

"_Kurt… we need to talk," Finn said hesitantly._

"_What is it, Finn?" Kurt asked._

"_That song you were practicing…"_

"_Oh? Did you like it?" Kurt asked, smiling expectantly._

"_Well, yeah but-"_

"_But what, Finn?"_

"_It's… you can't do this to him, man!" Finn groaned._

"_Do what to who, Finn?" Kurt asked testily. _

"_Sing _that _mash up in Glee with him," Finn said._

"_Why not, Finn?" Kurt asked._

"_If you sing that song with him, you'll make him a target," Finn said. _

"_You're overreacting!" Kurt hissed._

"_It'll be so bad he'll have to quit!" Finn said. "He'll get so much trouble from the other guys, he won't have any other choice! It's a good song, Kurt but you can't sing it with _him_!" There was a pregnant pause._

"_Because I'm a guy?" Kurt asked. Finn didn't answer and Kurt glared and pushed past Finn. _

"_Come on, Kurt! Don't be mad! As long as you're mine? Is he even gay?" Finn asked but Kurt didn't stop to listen to him._

_He didn't notice Blaine looking at him as he threw the sheet music in the trash, tearing it up into little pieces._

* * *

"_I know we're giving up lunch but are you ready to practice?" Blaine asked with a grin._

"_Yeah," Kurt said, smiling weakly._

"_Everything okay?" Blaine asked._

"_Um, I just didn't get anything good on the assignment. I was really hoping I'd get… inspirational," Kurt lied._

"_Oh, well, no problem, I came up with something," Blaine said._

"_Great, I can't wait to hear it," Kurt said._

"_Hear it? You're singing it with me," Blaine grinned, handing him the sheet music. "It's a mash up between Some Where Only We Know and Defying Gravity." _

"_Defying- Blaine-" Kurt tried to object but the music started up and Kurt realized he was singing first. "Something has changed within me." Blaine sucked in a breath, finally getting to hear Kurt's singing voice. "Something is not the same."_

"_If you have a minute why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know?" Blaine sang._

"_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. Too late for second-guessing- too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts," Kurt took in a breath. "Close my eyes… and leap!"_

"_I walked across an empty land. I knew the pathway like the back of my hand. I felt the earth beneath my feet- sat by the river and it made me complete. But it's time to try-"_

_Kurt joined him in singing, "Defying gravity. And why don't you and I go somewhere only we know? I think I'll try defying gravity with you!" Blaine faded off at you, letting Kurt carry the note. They were shocked into silence at the sound of their voices mixing together, so shocked that they missed the next few bars._

"_I- I'm sorry. I missed the notes," Kurt said._

"_Hey, it sounded great," Blaine smiled softly._

"_It did, didn't it?" Kurt said._

"_Hey, Kurt?" Blaine asked._

"_Yeah?" Kurt's breath caught in his throat when he met Blaine's hazel eyes._

"_I'm really glad I'm doing this duet with you," Blaine smiled. "So should we run through it again?"_

"_Y-yes. Of course," Kurt said._

_During a break in the music, Kurt took his chance to skim the sheet music. His heart skipped a beat when he read over the last few bars. He heard the door to the auditorium slam and he looked up. Rachel and Finn were looking in and Kurt couldn't breathe._

"_I- I have to go," Kurt said, bolting from the auditorium._

"_Kurt! Kurt, wait!" Blaine said. "Kurt!"_

_Blaine caught up with Kurt in an empty hallway. He was holding onto a water fountain, trying to keep himself up. He approached Kurt slowly._

"_Kurt?"_

"_Blaine- I-"_

"_What happened back there?" Blaine asked._

"_The song, Blaine- I can't do this song!" Kurt said. "I'm sorry, it's fantastic. It really is but… I can't do it…"_

"_Why not?" Blaine asked. "Is it the high F? Because I put it in there so we could work on it, Kurt! I can help you-"_

"_I just can't Blaine!" Kurt shouted. _

"_Why not?!" Blaine shouted back._

"_Because of my dad," Kurt said._

"_I don't understand…" Blaine asked._

"_Of course not!" Kurt snapped. "He… he got a phone call… the anonymous kind. Someone called and said his son was a fag. So I… I couldn't hit that note, Blaine; do you know what that would do to my dad if more people like that called? I'm used to it but he's not. He already had a heart attack. I can't do this to him."_

"_Oh, god… Kurt, I am so sorry," Blaine said. "When... when was this?"_

"_The heart attack was last year," Kurt said, sliding down against the lockers to the floor. "I love the song Blaine, but if I sing it…" Blaine nodded and sat down next to him._

"_So what do we do?" Blaine asked._

"_I don't know…" Kurt said quietly._

"_Kurt," Blaine said and Kurt looked up at him. "Have courage."_

* * *

Chapter 4: What Is This Feeling?

"_**What is this feeling so sudden and new? I felt the moment I laid eyes on you. My pulse is rushing.  
My head is reeling. Oh, what is this feeling? Does it have a name?"**_

* * *

"Don't say that!" Blaine snapped. "Kurt- you're beautiful, handsome, amazing- you're perfectly imperfect. You shouldn't want to be like anyone else. It doesn't matter what some stupid director thinks. It's his loss."

"I believe you're obligated to say all that," Kurt sighed but his lips were tugging upwards in a smile.

"I believe I did give you that promise ring," Blaine teased. "But I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. And even if he did hire you, would you want to work for a homophobic jerk anyways?" Kurt sighed.

"No, I guess I wouldn't," Kurt said.

"Good," Blaine smiled and pressed his lips to Kurt's in a gentle kiss. "And how about for dinner we go somewhere special? That fancy French restaurant you like?" Before Kurt could answer, there was furious knocking on the door, a knock that could only announce the arrival of one Rachel Berry. Blaine sighed and went to open the door.

"Rachel-" Blaine said but Rachel burrowed past him but she was wearing a triumphant devil's smirk that had a hint of Santana in it. It made Kurt sit up, concerned.

"I am so mad!" Rachel hissed. "He didn't even give you a chance. So of course, I had to do something, I mean, he insulted you, Blaine, my dads, and the whole gay community. So I waited around and I didn't have to wait long and I waited until I heard a few singers and then this one awful girl came on, I mean, really Kurt, she could barely hold a note and he stopped her and told her she was perfect. He just wanted to hear this one song chorus-"

"Rachel, is there a point?" Kurt sighed.

"And so I stood behind him and started singing it myself when I saw the lyrics," Rachel said. "I mean, with my skills, there was no competition. When he heard me, he begged me to be in his production and he offered me quite the salary. Do you know what I said?"

"What?" Kurt sighed.

"I said that you were just a good a singer as I was and you could hit in my range," Rachel grinned.

"Rachel, you devil!" Kurt said gleefully, clapping his hands together.

* * *

_Rachel knew something was off about Kurt. And it involved her. She had met his eyes before he had bolted out of the auditorium. It had to be the embarrassment of attempting to sing the song that he had failed again in front of her. But Kurt hadn't sounded bad at all. He had been so good- great, even- until he had gotten to the high F. But he was a boy, he was lucky to even get _close_ to that range._

_And yet, something was bothering her- had been bothering her about that moment. _

_Kurt didn't run away from anything- bullies, slushies… so why would he suddenly _bolt_ when he saw her because he was practicing a song? That was admirable… so why…?_

_Fury overtook Rachel in that moment and she stormed through the hallways to find Kurt. The next time she found him, she saw Karofsky pushing him into a locker. Her eyes widened but no one did anything. For once, she was too shocked to say anything._


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you TeebsSingerWriter for reviewing!

This chapter's on the dramatic side, I believe. Possibly a little too dramatic...

Chapter 5: Something Bad

* * *

"He didn't believe me that you were just as good as I am at times and so I played a duet of us I recorded. And get this- he offered us both a job, triple the pay," Rachel grinned. Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, for defending me, Rachel. But I can't take the job," Kurt said.

"What? But I thought we could work together," Rachel said.

"I can't work for someone who hates who I am," Kurt said. "And I'm not sorry either. I am who I am." Blaine had an approving smile on his face.

"But… I took the job…" Rachel said helplessly.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Kurt said a little dryly, knowing Rachel's love for show business. "But you'll be brilliant. And give him hell."

"I'm Rachel Berry," Rachel smiled. "I don't make anything easy for anyone."

* * *

"_**The things one hears these days. Dreadful things: I've heard of an Ox, a professor from Quox, no longer permitted to teach, who has lost all powers of speech and an Owl in Munchkin Rock, a vicar with a thriving flock, forbidden to preach- now he only can screech! Only rumors - but still- enough to give pause to anyone with paws, something bad is happening in Oz!"**_

"_**Something bad…? Happening in Oz…?"**_

* * *

"_Hey!" Kurt shouted, following after Karofsky and Rachel following Kurt, hiding behind a locker.__ "I am talking to you!" _

"_Girls locker room's next door," Karofsky grunted._

"_What is your problem?" Kurt demanded._

"_Excuse me?" Karofsky demanded._

"_What are you so scared of?" Kurt asked._

"'_Sides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?" Karofsky said._

"_Oh yeah, every straight guy's nightmare, that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what, Hammerhawk? You're not my type," Kurt snapped. Rachel silently cheered for Kurt in her head._

"_That right?" Karofsky asked._

"_Yeah. I don't like chubby boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they're thirty!" Kurt said and Rachel had to stop herself from giggling._

"_Do _not _push me, Hummel," Karofsky said._

"_You gonna hit me? Do it," Kurt said and Rachel's eyes widened._

"_Don't push me!" Karofsky shouted._

"_Hit me, 'cause it's not gonna change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can push the ignormaus out of you!" Kurt said._

"_Get out of my face!" Karofsky shouted._

"_You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" Kurt yelled. Karofsky looked torn and then he grabbed Kurt's face with his hands and kissed him. Rachel could only imagine what Kurt's face look like but she had a good idea when Karofsky tried to kiss Kurt again and Kurt pushed Karofsky away, hands over his lips. Karofsky ran out and Kurt dropped to his knees. Rachel walked over to Kurt and placed a hand on his shoulder. He physically flinched away from her. He looked up at her and she could see the tears pouring down his face._

"_Oh, Kurt…" she said sadly. She sat down on the ground and held her arms out and wrapped them around Kurt and let him cry._

"_Don't take this the wrong way, Rachel," Kurt sniffed once he had collected himself. "But why are you here? Holding me while I cry on the locker room floor? The _boy's_ locker room floor." Kurt wrinkled his noise._

"_I- I just…" Rachel said, remembering her concerns about whether or not Kurt had blown the note."I saw Karofsky push you and you followed him… I was worried about you."_

"_Thank you," Kurt said. "Um…"_

"_I won't tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about," Rachel said. "But Kurt, I think you should talk to someone-" Kurt snorted._

"_I've tried talking to the teachers and the principals at this school," Kurt said. "It doesn't do anything. Even Mr. Schue said I 'usually let this stuff roll off my back.' I shouldn't _have _to let this stuff _roll off my back_!" He broke down again and Rachel moved to hug him but he stepped out of her reach._

"_I'm sorry I yelled. I need to go," Kurt said. "Please don't tell _anyone_ about this, Rachel."_

"_Kurt…" Rachel said but Kurt had already left the locker room._

* * *

"_Alright, what's going on with you?" Blaine asked when they were in Kurt's room, supposed to be studying for a French test._

"_What do you mean?" Kurt asked._

"_You've been distant and quiet all week. You don't talk unless you're spoken to. You're not _you_," Blaine said. Kurt looked down at his paper. He was supposed to be doing French but… well, all that was on his papers were illegible scribbles. Kurt sighed and leaned backwards on his bed._

"_It's nothing," Kurt said._

"_No, it's not nothing," Blaine said. "Is someone bullying you again, Kurt?" He put his homework on the floor and laid down on his side, elbow propping himself up next to Kurt. Kurt closed his eyes, breathing out "courage" so quietly Blaine didn't hear it._

"_Still," Kurt said. "Someone's _still _bullying me." He bit his lip. Blaine sat up, still facing Kurt. _

"_Who is it?" Blaine demanded._

"_Don't worry about it. No one else is does," Kurt said._

"_I'm not 'no one' else," Blaine snapped. "I'm your friend- your best friend. You can tell me what happened."_

"_He… Karofsky… he…" Kurt's face scrunched up and tears rolled down his face. He turned over onto his stomach so Blaine couldn't see._

"_What'd he do to you?" Blaine demanded, pulling Kurt into his lap. "I'm here for you okay? I'm here for you, no matter what. _Courage_."_

"_He- he kissed me," Kurt swallowed. "Karofsky's gay and he kissed me." Blaine's hands tightened into fists and Kurt could feel his clothing bunch off._

"_It'll be okay," Blaine whispered, rubbing Kurt's back as soon as he had uncurled his fists. "It'll be okay. I'll take care of it. He won't get near you anymore." Kurt was crying too much to register what Blaine was saying. He eventually fell asleep in Blaine's lap._

_Blaine pulled out his phone, remembering when Kurt had told him he was a deep sleeper which was why he never fell asleep in class. He dialed a familiar number. _

"_Blaine, this is Warbler's practice time," a disapproving Wes said on the phone. He could hear choruses of "hi Blaine!" and "When're you coming back?" and various things along those lines from the Warblers and then the banging of Wes's gavel before there was silence._

"_I will have order," Wes said to the Warblers. "Now Blaine, is there something I can help you with? I assume it's important or you wouldn't be calling."_

"_Yeah, it is. It's about Kurt… could you, you know, get away from all the Warblers?"_

"_Of course," Wes said and Blaine could hear him giving orders before there was complete silence. "What's going on, Blaine?"_

"_Kurt's being… bullied and sexually harassed," Blaine said. "I… the school's not going to do anything about it. It's _Ohio_, Wes… I don't know what to do." Wes paused for a minute, considering his options._

"_Have you told his parents?" Wes asked._

"_His dad doesn't know about the bullying and his step brother is on the football team. They're the people that bully him," Blaine said and he heard Wes's sharp intake of breath._

"_His stepbrother bullies him?" Wes growled._

"_No, but he just stands there and lets it happen," Blaine said._

"_And that's why you're not out like you were at Dalton," Wes said quietly. "Blaine, what are you planning on doing? I know David took you to that fight club-"_

"_I can't talk about that," Blaine interrupted._

"_And I don't think that's the _necessarily_ the answer," Wes said. _

"_Why does it sound like there's a 'but'?" Blaine asked. _

"_But if he knows there's someone protecting Kurt…" Wes said._

"_I can't be around all the time," Blaine said._

"_And if Kurt knows how to protect himself," Wes said._

"_Okay, that's a start," Blaine breathed. "Wes, I feel so bad… I tell him to have courage and then his bully _kisses _him…"_

"_Blaine, none of this is either your or Kurt's fault," Wes said. "And I know it's hard but you'll figure something out. Do you want me to speak to my father? I'm sure he can make a case out of this." Blaine closed his eyes. Wes's father was one of the best lawyers._

"_I think I'd better talk to Kurt first. When he's calmed down," Blaine said._

"_Alright. Stay strong, Blaine. I'm here if you need me," Wes said. "All of the Warblers are."_

"_Thanks, Wes," Blaine sighed._

"_Blaine, how about you bring Kurt to Dalton? Show him it's okay to be… himself," Wes said._

"_You know what, that- that sounds great, Wes," Blaine said. "But don't you think he'll feel a little… left out, being out of uniform and all? He doesn't know anyone."_

"_We'll arrange something," Wes said. "And see if he'll bring those famous cookies of his. Everyone wants to try them." Blaine groaned._

"_You and David have been talking about me, haven't you?"_

"_Of course," Wes said, amused. "Everyone's been asking." They hung up shortly after that. Blaine sighed, looking down at Kurt's sleeping figure._

* * *

_At school the next day, Blaine strode in with purpose, knowing exactly what he was doing. It was a coincidence that most of the Glee club happened to be in that hallway. He grabbed Karofsky's arm and turned him around, pulling him down and throwing a punch. Karofsky reeled back and then rushed at Blaine._

"_What the fuck is your problem, Anderson?" Karofsky demanded._

"_I know what you did to Kurt!" Blaine said. "Stay away from him!"_

"_You tell that faggot to stay away from me!" Karofsky said._

"_Don't call him that!" Blaine said. Karofsky punched him before he could block it but Blaine swung right back. Karofsky ran him into a locker and Blaine kicked him, following up with punches and Karofsky used his height to keep Blaine at a distance. Blaine found himself being torn away from Karofsky before he could land another punch._

"_Finn, let me go!"_

"_What the hell are you doing, man?" Finn said. "Back off, Karofsky!"_

"_Later, princess," Karofsky spat, stalking away. The Glee club rushed to Blaine and Finn but Blaine didn't notice them._

"_Why are you picking a fight with him, Blaine? Do you know how hard this is for me- for all of the Glee club? I'm trying to make the jocks and the Glee club like each other so we have an easier time at this school! How am I supposed to do that if you're fighting Karofsky?!" Finn demanded._

"_How hard it is for _you_?!" Blaine demanded. "What about Kurt? He's been bullied everyday- shoved into lockers and given slushy facials everyday! He has _three_ changes of clothes in his locker! And you don't stand up for him when he gets shoved! You're supposed to be his _brother_! I'm going to find Kurt."_

_Blaine stalked away from the group, not noticing the other Glee clubbers until Mercedes grabbed his arm._

"_Don't touch me right now, Mercedes," he said. "Please." He added because he was a dapper gentleman, no matter how angry he was._

"_How bad is it?" Mercedes asked. "I knew he wasn't telling me everything."_

"_Pretty bad, Cedes," Blaine admitted. "I gotta go find him and tell him what happened before-"_

"_You beat up Karofsky?!" Kurt demanded._

"_That happens," Blaine muttered under his breath. "Kurt-" Kurt threw his arms around Blaine and held him tightly._

"_Thank you," Kurt whispered. "No one's ever stood up for me before." Blaine relaxed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, returning the hug._

"_Anytime," Blaine said honestly, hugging Kurt tighter. "Anytime."_

* * *

"_Blaine? What happened?" Mr. Schuester asked when he saw the cuts and bruises on Blaine's face. "Do I need to get the principal?" _

"_No, I'm fine," Blaine said._

"_What happened to you?" Mr. Schuester asked._

"_He stood up to Karofsky," Mike said._

"_And he did a damned good job of it too," Mercedes smiled._

"_That was really cool of you, Blaine," Artie said._

"_Thanks guys," Blaine said and he was glomped by Brittany in another surprise hug she seemed so fond of giving him._

"_You're magic," Brittany said. "I was a little scared to talk to you because you're a hobbit and you have magic powers but you're a good hobbit."_

"_Uh… thank you?" Blaine said._

"_You'll get used to it," Kurt assured him. Rachel walked up to Kurt timidly._

"_Are you okay?" Rachel asked._

"_I'm doing better," Kurt said. He squeezed Rachel's hand and she smiled giddily, taking a seat next to Kurt, leaving Mr. Schue very confused but happy about what was going on with his students. He was more confused as Finn trailed in slowly, looking down._

"_Alright guys, who's up first?" Mr. Schuester asked._

"_Um, Mr. Schue, I think Blaine and I are going to have to withdraw from this one. At least until his jaw heals from that bruise," Kurt said, surprising everyone, even Blaine._

"_Blaine?" Mr. Schue asked._

"_What? No- ow!" he said when Kurt poked his jaw, raising his eyebrows as if to say, "see?"_

"_How about we hold off on your duet until that heals up?" Mr. Schue asked._


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks TeebsSingerWriter for reviewing!

It's my birthday today so please review!

Chapter 6: Dancing Through Life

* * *

"I threaten to quit every other day, sometimes skipping a day, you know, to mix things up a little bit," Rachel said. "It drives him crazy and then I use my incredible acting skill to make him think I'm an angel again." Kurt chuckled at Rachel's enthusiasm for both the play and making the director's life hell. But, really, where was he going to find another Rachel Berry?

"-And I never thought that being such a diva could be so much fun! I mean, I know singers and actors do it, but there's a certain kind of thrill-"

"Rachel, I'm very happy that you're having fun tormenting your director," Kurt said. "But this sauce will not stir itself and I need both hands now if I'm going to finish this in time for Blaine to get home. It's our anniversary. I'm already half an hour behind schedule."

"Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Rachel!" Kurt said, scandalized, remembering some of her stunts from high school and after a few more exchanges, he hung up the phone.

"Something smells great," Blaine said, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"What're you doing home?" Kurt asked. "You're not supposed to be home until late."

"Took an early day," Blaine said. "Can I help with anything?"

"Can you chop the onions?" Kurt asked. "Sorry, I'm behind schedule."

* * *

"_**Dancing through life, down at the Ozdust, if only because dust is what we come to! And the strange thing your life could end up changing while you're dancing through!"**_

* * *

"_This week was great," Blaine said. "Wicked was so much fun. I just wish we'd gotten to perform our song."_

"_Your jaw's not healed," Kurt said. "If you sing too much, you'll split your lip and you'll bleed. No one wants that."_

"_You sound like Wes," Blaine said._

"_Who's Wes again?" Kurt said._

"_Wes with the gavel," Blaine said._

"_Ah, yes. Gavel boy," Kurt said._

"_You don't believe me," Blaine said astounded. "You don't believe me that Wes is a gavel wielding maniac." _

"_No, I don't," Kurt said, amused. _

"_You know what, you're going to have to meet the Warblers now, as your punishment," Blaine said. _

"_That hardly sounds like a punishment, Blaine," Kurt laughed._

"_All of them, at once," Blaine said. "You can hear how great they are."_

"_Won't they think I'm spying on them?" Kurt asked._

"_I'll tell them we're coming ahead of time and they just won't practice anything for regionals, no big deal," Blaine shrugged. "Come on, it'll be great. We'll take off of school for a day and head out to Westerville." _

"_Skipping school? I don't know Blaine… my dad would kill me if he found out about it," Kurt bit his lip._

"_Aw, come on, Kurt, it'll be great. They've been hearing all about you and they really want to get to know you," Blaine said._

"_And they want to try my cookies," Kurt said._

"_That too," Blaine admitted. "Come on, it'll be fun. You can be yourself with these guys, they don't care if you're gay, straight, bi, or polka dotted."_

"_Polka dotted? Really, Blaine?" Kurt asked._

"_It's true!" Blaine said. "Well, unless you have the chicken pocks kind of polka dotted because Jeff's never had the chicken pocks before and he's very adamant he doesn't get it-" Kurt laughed._

"_Alright, I'll think about it," Kurt said. _

"_That means yes!" Blaine grinned._

"_It means I'll think about it," Kurt emphasized but all Blaine seemed to be hearing was "yes" as he tackled Kurt into a hug. Kurt laughed and tried to push the puppy like boy away so he could get to his phone. "Hello?"_

"_Hey, white boy, sounds like you're having yourself a good time," Mercedes said._

"_Hey, Cedes," Kurt said. "Blaine's just trying to suffocate me with these things he calls 'hugs'." _

"_They are hugs!" Blaine said._

"_They are suffocation," Kurt corrected. "So what's up? Fashion emergency?"_

"_No, I wanted to know if you and Berry were down for a sleepover," Mercedes said. _

"_A sleepover sounds great," Kurt grinned. "When?"_

"_This Friday?" Mercedes asked. "You can tell us all about your Wicked mash up." Kurt's heart skipped a beat._

"_Of course," he said. "See you this Friday."_

"_Sleepover?" Blaine asked._

"_Yep," Kurt smiled. "Girls and honorary girl's night only."_

"_So why wasn't I invited?" Blaine asked._

"_Please," Kurt said. "Her parents would take one look at you and scream if they thought you were staying over."_

"_Hey! I have bowties!" Blaine said._

"You_ have a bowtie?" Kurt asked._

"Bowties_. Plural. More than one," Blaine said._

"_I'd believe Wes is a gavel wielding maniac before I believe you have a bowtie," Kurt said, pulling at Blaine's leather jacket._

"_He is! And I do have multiple bowties!" Blaine whined. "Why don't you believe me?" And from there, it became a competition of who had more knowledge of everything from fashion to Broadway to cooking and cars and video games._

_Karofsky and Kurt's bullies left Kurt alone for the next few days and school. Blaine walked around proudly with his bruises and refused to admit he was proud of them. He walked Kurt to class, and Mercedes and Rachel to class when he could. Kurt was in a state of bliss and he had almost stopped flinching every time he saw the red letterman jacket turn the corner. _

_At least, he was in that state of bliss until Blaine came up to him on Friday covered in a cherry slushy._

* * *

Chapter 7: Popular

* * *

"We're certainly popular today," Blaine commented as Kurt hung up the phone for the fifth time since he'd gotten home.

"Everyone is aware it is our anniversary and is calling to wish us happy anniversary," Kurt said. "Well, that and Finn called, not really sure why he called but Carole told him too. So he just called and he spent about twenty minutes trying to figure out why he called before I finally realized why Carole had told him to call." Blaine chuckled as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I got a call from Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick too. Nick was hung over and dialed me by accident and then somehow figured out it was our anniversary," Blaine said.

"That sounds like Nick _sober_," Kurt chuckled. "Mmph!" he was cut off as Blaine captured his lips in a kiss.

"And to think, a few years ago, you, Mercedes, and my dad were the only reason my phone lit up," Kurt whispered.

* * *

"_**It's all about popular. It's not about aptitude. It's the way you're viewed,"**_

* * *

"_This is all my fault," Kurt said. "I'm so sorry, Blaine…"_

"_How is this your fault?" Blaine asked. _

"_Because you defended me and now they've made you their target," Kurt said, dabbing the slushy off of Blaine. "At least I finally get to help you for once." Blaine raised his eyebrows, not looking up._

"_How am I going to get these stains out?" Blaine asked._

"_Vinegar," Kurt said. "How are you? It's your first slushy…"_

"_I don't know. I punched Karofsky again," Blaine said._

"_Didn't anyone ever tell you violence wasn't the answer?" Kurt asked._

"_Funnily enough, no," Blaine said. "I joined a fight club after middle school."_

"_Why?" Kurt asked._

"_I… got bullied a lot and I got beat up pretty badly during the Sadie Hawkins dance," Blaine said. "I missed too much school and I got held back- which is why I'm the year under you instead of in the same year." Kurt breathed inwardly and tilted Blaine's face upwards. _

"_Courage," Kurt whispered. Blaine stood up slowly, and his pulled Kurt closer to him. The bathroom door swung open and the two didn't jerk away from each other but took a step back from each other as the Glee club members came in to see if Blaine was alright._

* * *

"_I can't believe Blaine got slushied," Mercedes said at their sleepover. "I mean, it was going to happen eventually, but damn…"_

"_He looked so lost," Rachel said, "Like a poor tortured soul…"_

"_Is there something you wanted to tell us, Rachel?" Kurt asked, having been distant from the whole conversation but having heard enough that Rachel kept saying things similarly depressing._

"_Finn and I broke up," Rachel huffed._

"_So what else is new?" Mercedes asked. "You two are on and off like a light switch."_

"_Is that why he's been asking for cookies and warm milk instead of waiting for me to make it?" Kurt asked. The two stared at him. "How did I not know about this?"_

"_You've been kind of out of it, boo," Mercedes said. "So what're you gonna do about you and Finn this time, Rachel?"_

"_I've thought about it and I've come up with a master plan," Rachel grinned. "Mercedes, you're right. Finn and I are on and off too much and I need stability. I need someone who can match my artistic talent. Kurt, do you think Blaine could-"_

"_No," Kurt said._

"_But-"_

"_Rachel, he just got _slushied_ today," Kurt said. "He doesn't need any more attention." _

"_So him going out with me would be bad?" Rachel demanded. "Don't be jealous Kurt, he's not even gay." The way Blaine had pulled him closer to him, how close their faces had been, how gentle Blaine had been all flashed into Kurt's mind. "I'm asking him. I don't need your approval. It's his choice."_

"_Ookkaayyy," Mercedes said. "Rachel, I don't think that's what Kurt means. Blaine's had it really hard this past week. He's lucky he didn't face suspension because he punched Karofsky."_

"_If only we were more popular," Rachel grumbled, crossing her arms. _

"_Well your fashion sense doesn't help," Kurt said dryly. "You're look like a librarian- and not the sexy kind either." Rachel huffed and looked offended._

"_Seriously, girl. You need a makeover," Mercedes said. Kurt began humming and Rachel caught on quickly._

"_So let's start, 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!" Rachel sang and Kurt and Mercedes laughed and quickly joined in._

"_Don't be offended by my frank analysis, think of it as personality dialysis, now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister and advisor, there's nobody wiser! Not when it comes to... Pop. U. Lar!" The three of them collapsed in a laughing heap._

* * *

Chapter 8: I'm Not That Girl

* * *

Kurt and Blaine sat front row at Rachel Berry's opening night. Kurt wasn't sure whether to bristle at the thought of being there or not, but here he was. At least the tickets had been free and Kurt was glad he had firsthand knowledge that Rachel had made the director's life hell. Having experienced Rachel Berry hell himself, he could work up a smirk.

"Why are you looking like the devil?" Blaine asked.

"Because I know what Rachel put the director through," Kurt said smoothly. Blaine chuckled.

"Do you wish you were up there?" Blaine whispered as the curtains opened and they saw Rachel.

"I'm not that girl," Kurt said. "No one quite knows how to do a ballad like Rachel Berry."

"Or give someone hell," Blaine winced. Kurt snickered and linked his fingers with Blaine.

* * *

"_**Don't wish, don't start, wishing only wounds the heart. I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl. There's a girl I know. He loves her so…  
I'm not that girl,"**_

* * *

"_How are you?" Mercedes asked Kurt._

"_I'm fine," Kurt said, shoving his books into his locker._

"_How are you really?" Mercedes asked._

"_I'm full of ennui," Kurt sighed._

"_So… you're really upset?" Mercedes asked. "You can tell me, Kurt. You're my boy."_

"_I just… I don't know," Kurt said. "I guess I thought we had something."_

"_So did I, white boy," Mercedes said. "And hey, I give him a week before he turns gay, if he's not already." Kurt smiled._

"_Thank you, Mercedes. You know what I need?"_

"_Therapy shopping," they said at the same time that Blaine appeared with Rachel on his arm._

"_Hey, Kurt. Ready to go to class?" Blaine asked with a brilliant smile. Kurt swallowed and nodded._

* * *

"_So he's dating Rachel and he still walks you to every class?" Mercedes asked. "Seems to me like he's dating you and not her. Maybe they're just pretending to go out."_

"_I don't know Mercedes," Kurt sighed. "It's none of my business."_

"_None of your business? Boy, Blaine is your other best friend. If it ain't your business, I don't know who's it is," Mercedes said. "Just ask him Kurt and-"_

"_I knew it!" a new voice shouted, jolting both Kurt and Mercedes out of their conversation. "You're Kurt! I told you guys! I told you!" Kurt flailed about as a brunette latched onto him, hugging the life out of him. Mercedes tapped the boy's shoulder, making him look up and then cower under her, "oh no, you di'n't," look. _

"_Don't hurt me," he pleaded and then he was pulled off by an Asian who Kurt recognized._

"_Forgive him. We made the mistake of giving him caffeine," Wes said dryly. "_Are _you Kurt?" _

"_Yes, I am," Kurt said. "And… you're Wes or David?"_

"_Wes Montgomery," Wes said. "We've heard a lot about you Kurt."_

"_Forgive these excuses for gentleman," David said to Mercedes. "I'm David."_

"_It's always nice to see a brother who knows his manners. I'm Mercedes," Mercedes said. "How do you know Kurt?"_

"_We don't, per se. We have a common friend. Blaine Anderson," Wes said. "We've been hearing nonstop about Kurt and his famous cookies. We- the Warblers- have been dying to meet you." The Warblers, Kurt, and Mercedes were drawn into conversation with each other and when there was a lull between Kurt and the group, Wes took the opportunity to draw Kurt aside._

"_Kurt, I hope you don't feel as though I'm intruding… but Blaine has let me in on some of the… outlines of your situation. I have gotten no specific details, but I understand you're having a hard time at McKinley," Wes said._

"_Blaine… told you this?" Kurt asked._

"_He told me you were being bullied and he didn't know what to do. My father is a lawyer, in case it ever comes to that point. I want you to call me and I will get him on the case," Wes said. _

"_I-I'm sorry, this is a little too much to take in," Kurt said. "Why do you care?"_

"_Because you're special to Blaine and Blaine hasn't been… himself lately," Wes said. "The way he's been acting, his clothes-"_

"_His clothes?" Kurt interrupted. "Don't Dalton students wear uniforms?"_

"_We also hung out outside of school," Wes said, smiling sympathetically as a blush covered Kurt's cheeks. "He's started wearing leather jackets and baggy jeans… his bowties have completely disappeared from his wardrobe-"_

"_He wasn't kidding about the bowties?" Kurt asked._

"_No," Wes said._

"_So you're a gavel wielding maniac?" Kurt asked, the words slipping out of his mouth before he could censor them. He covered his mouth, eyes opening wide. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to say that." Wes's eye twitched._

"_It's… fine… it's a common joke with the Warblers," Wes said. "Just please don't mention it to Nick or he and David will never stop." _

"_Of course not," Kurt said nervously. _

"_May I see your phone?" Wes asked and Kurt handed it to him. Wes typed things into the phone before he handed it back to Kurt. "That's my number. Feel free to call at anytime. My father is at your disposal for this case." Kurt looked at his phone as Wes walked back to their friends, eyebrows shooting up as he recognized the last name._

_Wes Montgomery. _

_His father was probably the best lawyer in Ohio._

"_And Kurt," Wes said as they were leaving. "Make sure Blaine takes you to a Warbler practice one day. We don't want to steal you or anything, we just want you to feel welcome. Any friend of Blaine is a friend of ours."_

"_Except for Jeremiah!" David called, leaving the Warblers to laugh and promise Kurt and Mercedes it was a story for another time._

* * *

"_So Blaine, I was thinking that we could go to the Phantom of the Opera screening this Saturday and then on Sunday-"_

"_Rachel, you know I'm not actually your boyfriend, right?" Blaine sighed._

"_Of- of course I know that. But I think we need to make it look real…" Rachel said weakly. Blaine sighed and put his coffee on the table._

"_I need to go to the bathroom. But we'll talk about this when I get back," Blaine said. When he was in the bathroom, he splashed water on his face, burying his face on his hands. He checked his phone for messages and found none. He sighed, scrolling down to find Kurt's name. His thumb lingered over the screen, wanting to send a message, but he pocketed it instead._

"_You really just need to tell Finn how you feel," Blaine said. "I don't like doing this Rachel. You won't even let me tell _Kurt_." Rachel looked down, the cheerfulness fading from her voice._

"_So you wouldn't want to date me," Rachel said. Blaine sighed, knowing where this was headed._

"_You're a great girl, Rachel. And if I played for your team, I'm sure I would jump at the chance to date you," Blaine said. "You're interesting, you're into the same stuff I am-"_

"_You're gay?" Rachel asked, staring at Blaine, suddenly less heartbroken and more curious. "You… you don't even look gay." _

"_I toned down the bowties," Blaine said. "Wasn't the Vogue and Broadway talk enough? I wasn't hiding who I was, I just didn't want to flaunt it because I was the new kid. I already had enough attention on me because of that and I knew dressing the way I normally do wouldn't be so great in Lima, Ohio."_

"_Oh… I feel a little stupid now," Rachel said._

"_Hey, think of it this way. When you're acting, you'll have this experience to draw back on," Blaine said._

"_Yeah, I will, won't I?" Rachel smiled. "Wait, Blaine, you asked if the Vogue and the Broadway talk was enough to show you were gay… does Kurt know?"_

"_I think he does," Blaine said. "I mean, I haven't told him outright but…"_

"_I don't think he knows," Rachel said._

"_How could he not know?" Blaine asked incredulously. "He's my best friend!"_

"_Are you sure about that?" Rachel asked. "I think he might be more to you. So what was the mash up with you and Kurt? Mine and Finn was As Long As You're Mine and Don't Stop Believing, sounding more like As Long As You're Mine, of course."_

"_Well I can't exactly sing it," Blaine said, indicating the bruise on his face._

"_Blaine, I saw Kurt run out of the auditorium," Rachel said. Blaine sighed._

"_Somewhere Only We Know and… Defying Gravity," he said._


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks TeebsSingerWriter for reviewing! Sorry this is so short guys! But this is the second to last chapter. One more chapter after this!

Chapter 9: One Short Day

* * *

Kurt felt in his pocket and felt the velvety box in there. He breathed deeply and squeezed Blaine's hand tightly. Blaine, oblivious as to what was in Kurt's jacket pocket smiled back at Kurt.

* * *

"_**We're just two friends,"  
"Two good friends,"  
"Two best friends,"  
"Sharing one wonderful, one short..."  
"-The Wizard will see you now!"  
"…Day!"**_

* * *

"_What are you doing? School is _that_ way, Blaine!" Kurt said when Blaine linked his right arm through Kurt's right arm and started dragging him backwards._

"_I am well aware of that Kurt," Blaine said, dragging Kurt out of sight behind his Navigator and rifling through Kurt's backpack. _

"_What are you doing?" Kurt asked and then Blaine pulled out the keys. "And what are you wearing?" Blaine was dressed in a white collared shirt and gray slacks, wearing pristine shoes instead of the beat up pairs he seemed to favor._

"_You and I," Blaine said, "are going to Westerville. Get in, I'm driving."_

"_Blaine! This is crazy! We can't do this," Kurt said._

"_You don't have any tests in class and neither do I. We're going," Blaine said._

"_What's going to make me go?" Kurt said._

"_I have your keys and I'm taking your car," Blaine said, getting in the driver's seat before Kurt could react._

* * *

"_You went to school _here_?!" Kurt demanded. "Blaine- this place is fantastic!" Blaine chuckled._

"_We're a little bit early so school's not quite out yet," Blaine said. "But Wes and David know we're coming."_

"_Are you sure it's okay if I'm here?" Kurt asked nervously. "They might think I'm spying…"_

"_Wes told me he met you at the mall. He said it was fine. I don't think you'd make a very good spy anyways," Blaine smiled. "Maybe a cute one though." Kurt felt a blush rising to his cheeks._

"_I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb. You didn't bother getting me a uniform," Kurt teased._

"_Well you're taller than me. And you wouldn't do good in a uniform. You need to stand out," Blaine said. The bell rang and students began piling out of classrooms, none of them heading to a classroom but all heading in one particular direction._

"_It's like, two o' clock," Kurt said. "What's going on?"_

"_The Warblers!" Blaine said. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school up for a while."_

"_So, wait, the glee club here is kind of cool?" Kurt asked._

"_The Warblers are like rock stars. Come on, I know a shortcut," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and sending a thrill through the boy as they ran down the prestigious halls of Dalton Academy. _

"_Ooh I stick out like a sore thumb," Kurt sucked in a breath when Blaine led Kurt into the room where everyone seemed to be compiling in._

"_Put this on then," Blaine teased, handing him his jacket as the Warblers began to sing. "Now if you'll excuse me… You think I'm pretty without any makeup on. You think I'm funny…"_

* * *

"_So what did you think?" Blaine asked as Kurt tackled him in a hug._

"_Blaine, that was amazing!" Kurt said._

"_Blaine used to be our lead soloist," Wes said._

"_I can see why," Kurt said breathlessly._

"_I think he liked it," David whispered obnoxiously loud to Blaine. "Hey Kurt. How's it going?"_

"_Kurt!" a familiar brunette shouted and tackled Kurt into a hug, making him step back. He was caught by a few pairs of strong arms._

"_I'm Jeff," the blonde who was one of the people holding him up informed him._

"_Kurt," he said._

"_I'm Thad," Thad said. "You might get used to this. I still have yet to. Nick, get off of Kurt. You're mocking the Warblers."_

"_Tell me you brought us cookies! Blaine had been raving about your cookies!" Nick begged. And a chorus for Kurt's cookies rose among the Warblers._

"_Everybody lay off Kurt. I kidnapped him today so he didn't have any time to prepare anything," Blaine said._

"_Next time though, we expect cookies," David said. "Now, Kurt. We hear you're a countertenor."_

"_Uh, yes, I am," Kurt blushed._

"_Good. Because even if it's just for a day, we'd love to have a countertenor in our midst," Wes said. "We've already prepared a few songs in your range- if that's alright with you, of course."_

"_Blaine never shuts up about your voice," someone shouted from across the room._

"_Or you!" Nick shouted, having somehow bounded across the room._

"_Nick, Trent, shut up!" Blaine said but he was grinning. "So what do you say, Kurt? Will you sing with the Warblers?" Kurt looked around the room, seeing all the anxious faces and he smiled._

"_How could I say no?" Kurt asked._

"_You mean we're doing things differently today?" Nick called._

"_I call the gavel!" Trent called, making the Warblers and Kurt laugh._

"_No one gets my gavel!" Wes said and sure enough he was clutching a gavel to his chest and then he pointed it at Thad. "Sir Thad, if you please?"_

"_What?" Thad said, a sandwich in his mouth. "Oh! You mock us, sir!" Kurt laughed in delight at how relaxed the Warblers were around each other._

"_Blow the candles out," Kurt sang._

"_The candles out!" Blaine sang._

"_Looks like a solo tonight,"_

"_Solo tonight,"_

"_But I think I'll be alright," Kurt finished, unable to stop smiling. Blaine grinned and they met each other's eyes, staring warmly at each other. Nick shouted something that suspiciously sounded like, "kiss!" but it was muffled by Jeff's hand._

"_That was amazing Kurt," Wes said. "Any requests, anyone? And no, Blaine, we're not doing any more Katy Perry,"_

"_Katy Perry!" Nick shouted._

"_I said _no_, Nick!"_

* * *

"_This day was amazing Blaine," Kurt grinned._

"_So you liked the guys?" Blaine asked._

"_Yeah, they're amazing," Kurt said. "I can't believe Wes is _actually_ gavel wielding maniac- you know I actually called him that to his face? And the dance moves they pulled off! And you- the lead soloist! Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Didn't want to brag, I guess," Blaine shrugged._

"_I wish this day didn't have to end," Kurt sighed._

"_Well, it doesn't have to, quite yet. We can grab dinner or something," Blaine suggested._

"_Dinner sounds great," Kurt smiled._

* * *

Chapter 10: Sentimental Man

* * *

"So why are we staying behind?" Blaine asked Kurt. "Why don't we just go back stage to meet Rachel?"

"Rachel asked us to wait in our seats until she came," Kurt answered. "Why is beyond me." When everyone had left, Rachel made her appearance on stage and Kurt and Blaine clapped and whistled, being her obligatory fans.

"Thank you, thank you," Rachel giggled and bowed. "Now gentlemen, I have been the star this night and I don't know how I could possibly be usurped, but gentlemen, please welcome Kurt Hummel to the stage!"

Blaine looked at Kurt surprised as the man smiled at him and he held his hand out to him. He led Blaine to the edge of the stage made and then dropped Blaine's hand to jump on the stage. The familiar beginning notes of Defying Gravity came on.

"Blaine, because of you, I defy gravity," Kurt said. "And I didn't believe I ever could without you. You gave me courage and told me I could do anything, and with you, I can. I love you with all my heart. Blaine, will you marry me?"

* * *

"_**I am a sentimental man who always longed to be a father. That's why I do the best I can  
To treat each citizen of Oz as a son - Or daughter.  
So Elphaba, I'd like to raise you high 'cuz I think everyone deserves the chance to fly,"**_

* * *

_Will Schuester cared about his students- especially his Glee club kids. He treated them like the kids he never had like they were his own kids._

_And so when it was Kurt who was willingly giving up the duet solo to Defying Gravity, Will was concerned. But Kurt was a tough one. He was strong, independent. He never came to Will for help against the bullying, or anyone. He always had on his game face. _

_Will felt bad that it had taken his dad threatening to sue the school to let Kurt have an audition, but Kurt had blown the note anyways. He had done beautifully right up until that note. Then he blew it, and since then, he'd been in a depression. Will hadn't seen him happy until… until Blaine had come to the school._

_Now they were just waiting for the bruises on Blaine's jaw to heal so he could actually sing his duet with Kurt._

_Will sighed, looking out the window, despite Emma being across from him. He wondered if there was something he had missed with Kurt._


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks PaceysLilMcPhee and TeebsSingerWriter for reviewing!

And oops, I thought I had posted this chapter already but it turns out I didn't which is why it's so later... sorry about that! This is the last chapter so please leave reviews and tell me what you thought! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope everyone enjoyed reading!

Chapter 11: Defying Gravity

* * *

"I wish this day could last forever," Blaine whispered, naked in Kurt's arms, staring in awe at the wedding band on his ring finger.

"Me too," Kurt said. "I love you."

"I love you," Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt.

* * *

"_**There's no fight we cannot win. Just you and I, defying gravity!  
With you and I defying gravity, they'll never bring us down!"**_

* * *

"_Mr. Schue, can I use the auditorium today?" Kurt asked._

"_Sure thing, Kurt," Mr. Schuester said, surprised. "Everything going okay?"_

"_Yeah, everything's fine," Kurt said. There's just something I need to do."_

_"Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules __of someone else's game. Too late for second-guessing. Too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts. Close my eyes: and leap!" Kurt sang effortlessly, skipping over Glinda's part in his mind._

_He didn't notice the auditorium door opening or the people piling in._

_"I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change but till I try I'll never know. Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost. Well if that's love it comes at- at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy defying gravity! Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity! And you can't pull me down!_

_"Galinda, come with me. Think of what we could do together," Kurt spoke, as was in the play and he began singing both parts of the play in one voice. "Unlimited… Together we're unlimited. Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been – Glinda- Dreams the way we planned 'em. If we work in tandem-"_

_"There's no fight we cannot win!" Rachel's strong voice joined in and Kurt looked up in surprise, almost forgetting to sing as she made her way to the stage but she stopped before the stairs and Kurt made his way over. "Just you and I, defying gravity! With you and I, defying gravity…"_

_"They'll never bring us down!" Kurt sang. "Well, are you coming?" he asked amused as Rachel just waited at the bottom of the stairs._

_"I hope you're happy. I hope you're happy now that you're choosing this," Rachel sang._

_"You do?" Kurt asked._

_"I hope it brings you bliss," Rachel said and then their voices joined together in harmony._

_"I really hope you get it. And you don't live to regret it. I hope you're happy in the end! I hope you're happy… my friend," Rachel smiled and reached up to squeeze Kurt's hand._

_"So if you care to find me, look to the Western sky!" Kurt sang as the Glee club burst out in applause. "As someone told me lately, everyone deserves the chance to fly! And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free! To those who ground me, take a message back from me!"_

_Kurt took a breath and the let the applause rush over him but he wasn't done yet. "Tell them how-"_

_"You and I are defying gravity!" Blaine's voice joined him this time and Kurt froze, a slow smile spread across his face._

_"And if you have a minute why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know?" Kurt sang back to him. "So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin."_

_"Together you and I are defying gravity somewhere only we know! We're flying high, defying gravity!" Blaine and Kurt sang together and Blaine dropped the note at "defying" singing instead, "Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?"_

_"I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. I think I'll try defying gravity with you! And you won't bring me down! Bring me doooowwwwwn! Ohh ohhh ohhhh!"_

_Kurt took a flourishing bow, smiling for all he was worth and then Blaine grabbed him and kissed him for all he was worth._


End file.
